A Star vs the Forces of Evil Hallowen
by GeekyGurl of the 21stcentury
Summary: Star and Marco are getting ready for Halloween. Everything goes perfectly but then a mysterious note appears from a person and claims to have taken their parents. All I can say is that this is going to be a one scary Halloween.


**Hey everyone! Halloween is coming and I thought I would do a Star vs. the Forces of Evil fic. I will be posting the finale on Halloween day but will do some installments in between that. So lets get started!**

 _Star's Room:_

Star and Marco were laying on Star's bed. Star's head on the pillow and Marco's head at the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Star what do you want to be for Halloween?" asked Marco. "What's Halloween?" replied Star with curiosity in her eyes."Oh It's a day where people dress up in costumes of pretty much anything they want and they go door to door asking for candy, but we are a bit too old to be doing that so we can pass out candy to the kids instead," said Marco. "Cool," said Star,"I wonder what I'm going to be? I mean I can dress like a princess because I am a princess but what's the fun in that." Then it struck her. "Marco! We can dress up as each other!" yelled Star jumping off the bed. "No way Star there I am not going to wear girl's clothes," complained Marco sitting up off the bed. "Oh come on Marco I'll be fun It's not like it'll be the _First_ time you've worn girl's clothes,"Star reasoned. Marco remembered the time he worn a dress to disguise himself to blend in with all the other princesses in St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses to break out princess Pony Head. "I know but Sta-," said Marco before Marco was cut of by Star saying,"No buts Marco we're going with my idea. Besides what can go wrong." "You always say that," replied Marco blankly falling back on the bed.

 _Week before Halloween..._

 _Star's Room:_

"Marco your clothes are way to big on me," said Star with disappointment. "Yeah and yours won't even fit me," said Marco through the dressing room door. Then another crazy idea hit Star. She walked up to her dresser pulling out two silver bracelets. "How about we use these bracelets!" said Star holding up two plain silver bracelets in the air. "How are braclets going to help us?" asked Marco. "Well we wear them and think about a person and we'll turn into them," explained Star. "Uhh, Star I don't think those are really safe," said Marco," Plus even if they were why haven't we used those before?" " I just bought them and plus these are only sold in Mewni and it's kinda hard to buy things there if my parents rule that area," explained Star. Marco changed back into his normal clothes and walked towards Star ," Now Star can I have my clothes back?" said Marco. Star raised her wand and and her clothes were switched from Marco's hoddie to her Sky Blue dress she first wore when Marco grew a Monster Arm in a flash of strawberry scented smoke. Marco coughed out ,"Thanks Star" as she handed the hoodie back to Marco. Marco was leaving Star's room when Star yelled out ,"Marco! We are totally using these bracelets!" Marco turned around and said ,"No Star those don't seem safe!" Then Star did something she never did before, she pulled out the safe kid card on Marco. "Oh, then we won't use them _Safe Kid_ ," said Star knowing he will have to wear the bracelets or he'd be declaring himself a Safe Kid. "Ugh, fine we'll use them" said Marco marching out of the room.

 _In a hidden dark bunker:_

In a Hidden Dark Bunker sat a tall hooded figure with a desk in front of it. A shorter hooded figure entered the room then bowed and said ," Master, the strategists are asking what day are you planning to plunder the earth dimension, they recommend we do it tomorrow". "Tomorrow! No that's too soon. There is a human holiday coming up that allows my monsters to roam the world hidden. It is called Halloween. Tell them I demand them to plan then. You are excused," said the tall hooded figure.

 **Who is the hooded figure? Stick around to find out. Don't forget to review! Until next time, Bye!**


End file.
